Lucian's Love
by Mariusandme
Summary: It'll probably go up to pg-13 later in the story. The story is set on Lucian and Sonja before they were found out and Sonja was killed.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters or Underworld and it's story.*

It was a beautiful day and Lucian was enjoying life to the fullest. He was walking through Viktor's mansion, making sure that everything was in order, when he saw someone in the library and decided to check out who it was. Werewolves were forbidden to use the library and would be beaten if found. As Lucian rounded the corner he beheld the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.

"Oh, excuse me my lady, I did not mean to interrupt you."

Lucian turned to leave but he heard a silvery voice calling him back. 

"No, it is okay, I just couldn't sleep so I decided to do something useful with my time."

Lucian looked down at his feet; he knew of no vampire actually addressing a werewolf unless it was an order or an insult.

"Um….is there anything I can do for you my lady?"

"Why do I make you so uncomfortable?"

"Excuse me my lady?"

"My name is Sonja."

Lucian's head jerked up at her comment. Was she actually treating him like an equal? This was unheard of in their world. He knew that he should leave before he got into trouble but her voice anchored him to the floor. He chanced one glance up at her visage. Dear Lord! She was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen. He didn't even know that he was now staring at her.

"You know, the polite thing to do would be to introduce yourself."

"I'm so sorry my lady. My name is Lucian."

"Lucian…what a beautiful name."

"As is Sonja my lady."

"Then why do you refuse to use it?"

"I mean no disrespect, but it would be improper for me to address you so informally."

"Oh, I see."

"I did not offend you?"

"No. I guess I've just been longing for someone to talk to for so long that I overstepped my bounds."

Lucian looked at her and couldn't fathom the possibility of her being lonely. She was so perfect; she could have anything she ever wanted, if only she would ask.

"You're doing it again."

"My lady?"

"You're staring at me.'

Lucian turned red and suddenly realized the danger that he was in if anyone found him in this situation.

"I'm sorry my lady. I will leave you in peace."

Lucian turned to walk out the door but Sonja stopped him again with her voice.

"Will I see you again?"

"I do not know my lady. Perhaps."

"Well, until then…Lucian."

Lucian bowed to Sonja and exited the room. He could still feel her voice reverberating through his head.

At the same time in the library Sonja could not get the image of the Lycan out of her head. He was so handsome, and he looked like he had so many secrets. He seemed so interesting; not like the dull vampires that she knew, who were only interested in power and money. She would have to make a point of seeing him again and breaking down his wall of propriety.

"Until we meet again Lucian."

*okay, this is my first fan fiction story, so please R&R!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters or Underworld and it's story*

Two weeks had passed until Lucian had met Sonja, but he still could not get her voice or her face out of his head. She intoxicated him and all of his waking thoughts were about her. Whenever he dreamt of her he woke up in terror and looked around the barracks, hoping to God that he didn't talk in his sleep. He knew that it was forbidden, but he couldn't help fantasizing about them being together. But it didn't matter anyway. He knew that he would never see her again. 

"Hello. Nice to see you again."

Lucian froze at the sound of her voice, the voice that had plagued his thoughts for two weeks. He was busy tending to the horses and he hadn't realized that the sun had started to go down. He turned around and looked at the ground; afraid of looking into her face.

"Hello my lady."

"I am not interrupting your work, am I?"

Sonja went up to one of the horses and started stroking its back. 

"No, not at all, I was just finished here."

"Then can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything, my lady."

"Take a ride with me."

"Excuse me?"

Lucian panicked at her request. He would like nothing more than to take a ride with her tonight; but if anyone found out.

"Please; I have no one else to go with and my father does not like me going out alone. You could protect me."

"Oh….very well then my lady. I will prepare our horses."

As Lucian went to saddle the horses, Sonja smiled to herself. She knew that that would be the only way to get Lucian to go with her. He wouldn't dare refuse a vampire's request for a bodyguard. She went to find him as he was saddling his horse. She picked up one of the saddles and started saddling her own horse, when Lucian gasped in surprise. 

"Please don't do that, let me!"

Lucian tripped over himself trying to get to Sonja and the saddle. She laughed out loud at his panic.

"What is wrong? I'm not a glass statue, I can do real work."

"But…that is my job and you're…."

"I'm what?"

"You're a vampire, and a noble."

"Please stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop treating me like a princess who can't do anything for herself!"

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay, let's just go."

Lucian and Sonja finished saddling their horses and rode into the woods by the mansion. They kept up a quick pace until they reached a clearing where Sonja stopped and dismounted her horse. Lucian did the same and led the horses to a nearby stream. When he came back Sonja was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket at her side. He looked at her questioningly.

"Please, sit down, I don't bite."

Sonja thought about what she just said and started laughing uncontrollably. She couldn't help herself. Lucian looked at her strangely and then he himself started laughing.

"I…..Can't….breathe."

"You……said….it."

Lucian dropped to the ground next to her and stopped laughing when he looked into her eyes. Sonja moved in closer to him and he almost let himself go. But he caught himself just in time and recoiled back from her. He died inside at the look of hurt and disappointment on her face.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! No! I just…can't."

"Why?"

Sonja got up and walked towards Lucian. He looked away.

"Because it's forbidden."

"Look at me."

Lucian looked at Sonja with a look of intense hunger in his eyes. She was so perfect, and he thought that he would die knowing that he couldn't have her.

"Lucian. I don't care what my father says and I don't care about the stupid covenant. Can we forget about that, just for now? Just for one moment can we forget who we are?"

Sonja tilted her head towards Lucian. He couldn't stop himself now; she was right there waiting for him. He encompassed her in a passionate kiss that neither one of them wanted to end. Finally, they pulled away from each other. He looked into her eyes and just breathed in her essence for a moment. 

"Lucian?"

"Yes?"

"Say my name, just once."

"Sonja. Sonja………my love."

Sonja looked up at him and they again kissed like they were the only people on the earth at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucian looked up at the sky and breathed in the air like it was the first time he had ever seen the sun, or tasted oxygen. Everything seemed new to him. Ever since that night with Sonja he looked at things differently. He saw beauty in everything he observed, even in himself. It had been a week since that night, and he had not seen Sonja since. He felt like dying every minute that they were apart. The thought of her filled him with joy, and then filled him with deep sorrow at the same time. How could they be together when it would completely defy the covenant? If anyone knew of that one night, then he would surely be killed on the spot. But suddenly it didn't matter. He would gladly give his life for just one more night with her. He stayed close to mansion when he was on duty in hopes of running into her on one of her restless days. Then one day everything changed, when he heard a conversation between two of his fellow guards. 

"Did you hear? Apparently we're going to have a new master of the mansion soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that Viktor's going to be going back into hibernation in two years. He wants to marry Sonja to Kraven so that the rule in his stead will be strong."

"That would be a great match for her."

"Apparently she wants nothing to with him."

"What? Why?"

"Rumor has it that she has a secret lover."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Just someone in the mansion guard."

"I wonder what Viktor will do when he hears about it."

"He'll probably tear the guy limb from limb."

"Yeah, and he'll probably send his daughter away to some remote castle in Romania."

"Ahh, the joys of being born to the nobility."

"Seriously."

The guards went on their way but Lucian stayed rooted to the spot. How could Viktor promise Sonja to that coward Kraven? She could never marry him. He had to see her now. He didn't have to think of a plan however, she found him out first. He was walking the halls of the mansion when she grabbed him and pulled him into her room. They greeted each other with a passionate kiss, and then Sonja pulled away from him.

"We…we can't see each other any more. My father has ordered me to marry Kraven."

"Do you love Kraven?"

"I love _you_!"

"Then don't marry him! Your father wouldn't make you marry a man who you don't love. Refuse to marry Kraven."

"And where will that get me?"

Sonja looked to Lucian with a question in her eyes.

"I love you Sonja. I promise you that I will stay with you forever."

"…..I will talk to my father. He will not make me marry Kraven if I refuse."

"I love you Sonja."

"Lucian….hold me, I just want you to hold me."

Lucian gathered Sonja up in his arms and held her for what seemed like only a few seconds. They heard voices in the hallway coming towards Sonja's room. Lucian recognized them as Viktor's and Kraven's. 

"Oh no! It's my father. He will kill you if he finds you here! Quick, out the window."

Lucian quickly kissed Sonja goodbye and jumped out the window. Sonja's room was on the third story of the mansion, but Lucian's werewolf abilities let him land on the ground with the greatest of ease.

"Well well, so Sonja's secret love is found."


End file.
